A Must : Number Twelve, 'Cause You're Jealous
by Lizzy Wright
Summary: Jealous, jealous. Naya found it cute, but really, Heather didn't find it all that amusing. And the rest of the cast didn't find the aftermath so amusing at all, either. HeYa RPF.


**So this is HeYa… I just really needed to get this out after quite a long time absent from writing.**

**This is not based on reality, aaaand I'm borrowing Blake Jenner as the kinda victim. Sorry :P**

**And this wasn't meant to be funny, but I'm a bit confused as to what the genre should be. So since it's not serious, I chose humor.**

**And whoa, I just reread this because when I published it I was kind of... dizzy and sleepy? So i didn't check or you know, all that. I fixed some of the grammars. And i think i spotted some mistakes before.. but when i go to fix it i can't find it. I'll try to find them again when I'm not as sleepy. And dizzy...**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Who's that?"

Dianna looked up, finding Heather standing behind her. She looked over to where Heather's eyes were squinting.

"Him?" she asked, "He's the glee project 2 winner, Blake. Didn't you know?"

"What?" Heather furrowed her eyebrows. And an image popped into her head, "Oh, right. What's he... Doing?"

"Doing?" Dianna chuckled in confusion,"Hemo, he's talking to Naya?"

"I know, I mean-"Heather pursed her lips, unable to continue the next sentence.

Dianna raised her eyebrow, and with an amused grin, she patted the seat beside her, followed with a laugh.

"You're jealous," she stated, as Heather took a seat beside her. The second Dianna said it, her cheeks turned red, "don't worry, he won't go far. Naya doesn't look all that interested."

Heather's eyes widened in disbelief," he's _flirting_ with her?"

"Well," Dianna started, a little cautious, "I overheard some- Hemo!"

Heather was already walking towards the two, an awfully annoyed look etched on her face.

Almost instantly, Mark was already beside Dianna, holding a cup of coffee while still staring at Heather's retreating figure.

"She jealous?"

Dianna, confused, just nodded dumbly.

"Whoo,"Mark commented, "I thought she's not the type of person that gets mad when she's- oh, look at that, she's turning the other way."

Heather looked like she was about to snatch Naya and carry her home with madness, when she turned to the coffee machine near Naya and Blake who were conversing about God knows what.

Mark tried to stifle his laugh, almost spilling his coffee, "She's freaking eavesdropping!"

Dianna couldn't help but shook her head with an amused smile.

"So just chill, okay?" Heather heard Naya said, "It's not like everybody's going to cut you on your first day on set. You know, you should be worried about restraining yourself from cutting us the time filming's over for the day." she laughed, and Heather frowned.

"But I'm still really nervous," He replied with a worried tone, "and you're the only one I've talked to, thanks a lot, by the way."

_Oh hell no._

"So make a conversation,"Naya said in a comforting tone, "let's see.. Ah, there are Dianna and Mark! Just..."she trailed off, noticing her friends's eyes were glued to one spot behind her.

And when they caught Naya looking over, Mark shuffled in his seat so fast that his coffee really spilled this time, and Dianna,tx covering her mouth which looked like she's coughing.

Naya furrowed her eyebrows, and she craned her neck to look behind her... Oh.

She squinted back to Mark and Dianna's way, but they didn't dare meeting her eyes. Her eyes traveled back to where Heather was standing, pretending to be brewing her coffee. She almost couldn't restrain the big grin that was about to form on her face.

When she turned back, Blake looked all kinds of clueless. She just laughed.

"Just approach them and say hi. They befriend new people like they've met them before they're even fetus. Good luck!" she patted him on the back and he smiled sheepishly.

She watched him went away to Mark and Dianna before turning around, shit-eating grin on her face as she approached her so-not-subtle girl.

She stopped right behind her unsuspecting back, and stood on her toes.

"Hey,"she breathed into her ear with a smile, "I didn't know you eavesdrop when you're jealous."

Heather visibly tensed, and Naya, who laughed breathily, bet mentally that her eyes were as wide as they could be.

"How could you-"She turned around to face her, an annoyed, disbelief, and scared expressions mixed into one.

Their proximity startled Heather, and she was left standing with her mouth slightly open, looking down at Naya.

Naya, seeing Heather's body so tense, raised her hand to cup her cheek, "Hemo,"she rubbed her cheek with her thumb, and raised her other hand to rub heather's upper arm, "don't be so tense, relax."

Heather sighed quietly, letting her body loosen.

"You know him."Naya said, removing her hand from Heather's upper arm and decided to focus on keeping Heather to keep her gaze on Naya's own eyes, still grazing her cheek with her thumb.

"He's Blake, the Glee Project winner. What are you so jealous of?"Naya asked with a slight laugh.

"Um- Dianna said.."Heather trailed off, looking down, suddenly shy.

"Mh-hm, Dianna said?"Naya repeated with a comforting tone.

"Isn't that pose a bit too.. Intimate?" Blake asked, a bit confused.

Dianna raised her eyebrow.

"Ryan hasn't talked to you about unwritten rules?" Mark asked, and when Blake shook his head, he nodded, playing with the empty cup of coffee he just spilled, "figures."

"What about it?" Blake asked, curious.

"Oh, it runs longer than a mile," Dianna said, "just wait, Ryan or Ian must be telling you about that today."

Naya laughed, very entirely amused, while Heather just settled rolling her eyes.

"Honey," she cooed at Heather, who blushed, "he didn't flirt with me."

"But Dianna said she heard-"

"Oh, maybe it's that when we-"

"When we what?" Heather quickly asked.

Naya laughed, "We just bumped into each other, baby. He was bringing some stuff and they fell. So I helped him picking them up."

"That's it?" Heather asked, confused.

"Well, no,"Naya continued, "he sort of gave me this dumbstruck look. Then he said, 'you're so beautiful.' to which I replied 'thank you.' the end."

"That's flirting!" Heather cried out.

"Hey, it's not, Hemo,"Naya laughed, "He was just _complimenting_ me. It's different, you know."

"But-"

"Baby,"Naya said softly with an edge of amusement in her voice, "he didn't flirt, okay? After that, he blushed, like literally blushed, and then apologized."

Heather pouted, "He likes you."

Naya grinned in an amused way, "Where did you know that from?"

"'Cause that would be my reaction on the first day of set if we actually bumped into each other." Heather said, still pouting, getting even shyer.

Naya chuckled,"Really?"Heather just raised her eyes to look at her before looking back down again,"Awww honey. You're the cutest thing, did you know that?"

Heather just blushed, leaning with her arm on the table behind her, eyes were still cast down.

"I love you, okay?"Naya said, tilting her head to the side and looked up at Heather lovingly,"He likes me or not, it doesn't matter. What matters is.."

Heather, a bit flustered, let out a weak, "What?"

Naya grinned cheekily, "You haven't given me my morning kiss."

"Okay, no, God, they're about to start." Dianna scrunched up her nose.

Mark, nonchalant, just waited, curious as to how Blake will react.

Heather laughed, shaking her head, "It's all you think about, isn't it?"

Naya shrugged, trailing her fingers up and down Heather's bare upper arm, "What would you do, if you've got a _girlfriend, _that-"

"Okay, stop talking." Heather cut her off before diving in for a kiss.

* * *

Catching Blake's shocked expression, Mark held back a laugh, managing a monotone expression.

"Don't worry, dude, "he patted his shoulder, having to go across Dianna for that, "they're always like that, don't worry."

"But- they're... Making out." Blake said weakly, utterly perplexed.

"Mhhm. What else would you call it?" Mark asked, noticing the involvement of both girls's tongues.

"Mmm."Naya flung her arms around Heather's neck, and the blonde's hands started to wander.

"There's the phase," Mark explained, Blake just looked at him with an incredulous expression,"phase one, innocent kissing."

Dianna furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief at Mark.

"Phase two, full on making out. Look, Naya's arms are already around Hemo's neck. Phase three, grabbing. I won't explain that one, phase four," Both Dianna and Blake just looked at him incredulously, though Blake looked curious.

"They'll forget where they are and- there, Heather's pushing her to the wall behind. The last phase, which never happens because that's when we interrupt them, is-"

"Mark, please, don't continue." Dianna said with a disbelief laugh.

"But, it's-" Blake cut himself off, confused.

"Okay, legs wrapped around waist. Done, checked."

"Mark!" Dianna admonished with an amused smile.

"What?" he asked back, shrugging.

"Who will participate in parting them off?" Kevin asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, "They're getting there. I'm not doing it, though."

"I'm not doing it too." Dianna signed herself out, shaking her head furiously.

"I don't wanna be the receiving end of Heather's smacking," Mark said, "so, not me."

"Oh, there's Ryan," Dianna said, sighing in relief, "thank God."

"You two, part." Ryan just patted Heather on the shoulder, and just like that Heather pulled away, suddenly remembering where they are, with still panting Naya and her bedroom eyes, legs wrapped around her waist.

Heather shook her head, trying to remember just how many times had it been now, and tried to let Naya down.

Ryan, looking nonchalant, continued walking towards the three's (four now plus Kevin) direction.

"Oh, you're here already," Ryan said to Blake, before glancing to his back where Heather and Naya were, "I guess I'm a little bit too late. Come on, I've gotta run a few things with you."

"More like a million." Kevin said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kevin replied to Ryan, grinning nervously.

Ryan just furrowed his eyebrows, before patting Blake on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."

"Oh, yeah." Blake rushed to stand up, looking flustered.

They watched as Ryan whisked him away.

"Poor guy." Dianna said, actually taking a pity on him.

"Mhhm." Mark nodded in agreement.

"What?" Kevin asked, clueless.

Dianna and Mark turned their heads towards him, staring with blank look.

* * *

"Come on, down, honey." Heather said, patting the legs that were still wrapped around her waist.

Naya groaned, "Let's find a room, now."

"We can't, the shooting's about to start in less than an hour," Heather said, "come on, your legs, Naya."

"You love them wrapped around you,"Naya leaned up, whispering in her ear, "an hour is a long time, Heather, we can manage."

"Naya, I'm already turned on," Heather whined, "Don't do that. And no, we can't. I said _less _than an hour."

Naya groaned again, before sighing.

"Fine, but we're so continuing this in our trailer."

"Ryan knows. Our trailer is in the top of his list which should be checked in every break, honey, you know that."

Naya freed her legs from Heather's waist and stepped back on the floor.

"Fine," she pouted, "after today's done, we should have a sleepover."

"Anything you want, Naynay," Heather said, nudging Naya's nose with her own, "but we can't do it now. So hold yourself, yeah?"

"They're so lovey-dovey," Amber approached them, commenting, "it's cute."

The three of them turned their heads to Amber in disbelief.

And just then, Ryan was suddenly back, serious expression on his face.

"Guys, can you tell Naya and Heather to stay after shooting today? I need some things to sort with them."

Dianna, with wide eyes, glanced at the two lovers.

"Uh, sure?" Mark replied.

"Good. I'll be going back to Blake. Oh, and do you know what's wrong with him? He looks kind of sick. But he told me he's fine."

"Are you talking about the unwritten rules with him?" Dianna asked.

"Yes," he furrowed his eyebrows, "how did you know that?"

"Just ignore him, he's fine." Kevin said.

"Totally fine." Amber added with a firm nod.

Ryan, a little perplexed, reluctantly nodded, "Okay," he said, "oh, watch out for them." He reminded them, jerking a thumb Heather's and Naya's way.

"Always, boss." Kevin reassured.

Ryan nodded, then wordlessly left.

"I wonder what his reaction will be when Ryan's talking about A Must number twelve." Amber sighed, shaking her head as she took a seat beside Dianna.

"Is that about interrupting the 'sex moans' on set and in trailers?" Dianna asked, grimacing.

"Mhhm." Kevin confirmed.

Mark glanced at Naya and Heather, who were still pressed tightly together, before sighing, "I think we're going to have to watch out for that. Who's willing to interrupt the last phase for round two?"

* * *

**R&R! Thanks for taking your time to read!**


End file.
